The Pokemon Adventure: Legends In The Making
by Mickey99
Summary: Meet Frozen Flame, Psy, Eli and Zach... The only pokemon quiet like this. Psy and Frozen Flame are one of a kind hybrids, Eli is a Snivy that has special abilities and Zach is one amazing Shamin... Now watch as they become know as Legends, Legends for saving the world -
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Flame

AKA: Mickey or Mirage

Female

A Zorua/Vulpix hybrid

Has a black body and blue hair/tails. Her tails are shaped like that of a Zorua but she had 2-9 like a Vulpix. Her hair is shaped like Vulpix and has blue tips.

Lives in: Misty Caves

Friends: Psy, Eli, Zach, and Madge

Psy

AKA: Psy

Female

A Zoruark/Ninetails hybrid

Stands like a Ninetails but is black and has blue tails/head hair. Has red eyes and has Zoruark hair and tails that are split into 9 tails. Hair is shaped like Ninetails.

Lives: Misty Caves

Friends: Mickey/Mirage, Eli, and Zach

Eli

AKA: Eli

Male

A Snivey

A green snake with feet and a tail with a leaf at the end

Lives: Grass Snake Lane

Friends: Mickey/Mirage, Psy, Zach and Madge

Zach

AKA: Zach

Male

Shamin (Flying)

A white dog like creature with elk antlers (small) and green feet and hair

Lives: Sky Fortress

Friends: Mickey/Mirage, Psy, Madge, Eli

Here we goo: J

The deep, grey, threatening clouds over Mystic Mountain hovered dangerously close. The snow within it had already broken through, covering the area around Misty Cave. Mirage giggled as she jumped through the white fluff.

The early morning wind chilled the air, even the tree's seemed chilled to the bone, in which they didn't have.

"Mirage, careful, don't go far!" her mother Psy warned her as she sat at the entrance, cleaning her soft tails.

"Okay mum!" she shouted to her, jumping into a large pile of snow. She popped up ten feet away, snow covered her fur. She shook her head, sending the snow flying away.

"MIRAGE!" her mum shouted, growling as more snow splattered her fur.

"Sorry Mum!" she shouted, trying to suppress her giggles.

"Gahh, Come on, lets get away from this mountain. Lets go see if your friend Eli wants to play with you" Psy said, standing up on her hind leg and flicking the snow off of her forepaw.

"YAY!" Mirage giggled, running off, circling back, and then charging off again.

Psy and Mirage made their way down the mountain, the snow fall becoming lighter the farther down they went. Finally, after a small walk over the Spikey Plains, they made their way into the land known as Grass Snake Lane, where her friend Eli lived.

A bush they walked past rattled and shook, a grunt from within sounded. Mirage tilted her head and looked at the bush, surprised to see her friend Eli flip out and land next to her.

"Hi" he smirked, patting dust off of his arms. Mirage giggled and looked at her mum, who nodded.

"COME ON!" She shouted, pushing past Eli and running out onto a meadow land. The meadow's grass was taller than Mirage, a good place for hide and seek and a nice spot for the Snivey family. It was also a nice place for meaner Pokémon as well.

Snivey ran after her, shooting his vines out to grab her. "CHEATER!" she yelled glaring at him. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Grr…." She growled, her body changed into a slight shape of a Poocheana. Her face was now in a permanent scowl as she jumped onto his head and used bite. The attack wasn't strong but it was felt, he ran around and rammed into a tree, awakening a sleeping beedrill.

"Buzz… buzz…. Who goes there!? Buzz… buzz" it buzzed, its yellow and black striped abdomen pointed towards the young kids, the stinger ready to attack.

"Meep…" Mirage squeaked, her shape turned back to normal, Eli stood wide eyed, not speaking. Then, the Beedrill attacked, sailing downwards to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

The beedrill sailed down, its wings buzzed madly. At one moment its voice was angry, then the next it was pained. Psy, who was in the form of a shiny raikou jumped into it, her electrical claws slashed down its yellow body leaving marks. The beedrills red eyes glared at Psy as it landed in a tree. The air filled with a harsh smelling aroma, it was angered horribly.

"GET KIDS, I got this joker" Psy growled, shaking her head as she turned into an growliff. Her body changed into a canine shape, shifting from yellow to reddish-orange with black stripes. She growled, exposing fangs.

"Buzz buzz, Who are you? Buzz" The beedrill buzzed. It was confused and angry.

"Your worst nightmare" Psy snarled, jumping into action. She jumped forward, her teeth exposed and fire erupted into her mouth. She used Fire Fang! The beedrills head swung around as it buzzed in pain, it took its needle like arm's and swung at Psy, using furry cutter.

"Buzz! BUZZ! Let me go! BUZZ!" it buzzed madly, its body twisted around, its eyes opened in shock.

Psy's back feet pushed against the beedrills abdomen as she kicked away, she twirled in the air once and swung her head around. She opened her mouth and shot a long line of fire at it.

The beedrill buzzed in agony, it turned around and shot away, leaving a cloud of green gas. Psy flipped into a Pidgeot and flapped her wings, cleaning the air. "That outa do it" She smiled.

Eli and Mirage looked at Psy, their eyes larger then their own heads.

"THAT WAS AWESOME" Eli shouted, his usually bored eyes grew larger with fascination. Mirage flipped into a growliff and howled.

"WOOOOO GO MOM" She shouted, her eyes gleamed with pride. Psy smiled at the young pokemon and laughed.

"Come on, Suzay wanted to speak to me" She looked at Eli to lead the way to his home.

"Oh right..." He nodded. The three pokemon walked off towards Eli's home.

"Mom you will teach me how to fight right?" Mirage asked, looking at her mother with big eyes.

She nodded, her eyes stuck on something as it shot through the sky.


End file.
